Some Things Are Better Said Out Loud
by woooimmafox1305
Summary: Just a omegle chat between two people. ONE SHOT


**Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Today we are going to read Levi x Eren fanfiction from a omegle chat! So without further ado I present you "**_**some words are better said out loud."**_

"God Damn why am I always put on the shit jobs " Eren cursed as he cleaned the horse stables "Everyone seems to get treat better than I do.I bet it's cause they think im no good as a monster."

Levi heard everything Eren has said but the latter didn't notice that the Corporal was already behind him. "Oi brat, are you complaining?" He asked while glaring at the boy's back.

"Ahh! captain levi!" The boy saluted startled by the suddenness of his captain appearing "What brings you over here,sir?" the boy asked still keeping his posture.

"I'm gonna check your work and it seems like your mouth is doing better than your hands. Tch!" The Corporal was not happy with Eren's cleaning coupled with his complaints.

"I apologize deeply sir. I'll improve . I also have a question. Is there anything else that you need me to do after this?"

"Yeah, go take a shower because you already smell like horse shit! Gross!" Levi turned his back on Eren.

"H-hai! " The boy said and continued with his work a small blush on his face. Fact is that around 2 months ago is when it all started . The lad had began to develop feelings for the impatient chibi.

Levi looked back at the boy. "Did you just say something?"

"N-no sir " The boy said still having his back faced against the slightly smaller male to hide his already red face.

The Corporal was confused on why the boy wasn't looking at him. "Hey, is there something wrong? You don't wanna see my face? Huh?" Levi raised his eyebrow due to annoyance.

"No it's not that it's just...forget it" Eren sigh'd still not facing the corporal.

Levi walked closer to Eren. He grabbed the boy's left shoulder with his right hand. He tightened his grip to make sure that the boy noticed it. "I know there's something wrong so spit it out. That's an order!"

Turning around Eren's eyes looked straight into levi's "like I said it's nothing" The lad grunted. Pushing levi's hand off him he spoke again "I'm going for a shower. "

and with the boy left the stables.

Catching up Levi grabbed Eren's wrist. "Are you disrespecting your superior? Besides you're not yet done cleaning the stable." The Corporal was angry with Eren's sudden mood swings.

"I think I'm done corporal " Eren hissed breaking levi's grip on his wrist and walking slightly faster away from the male so levi could not notice the boy's hard on.

Levi caught up with the boy. He grabbed his arm. "Oi, don't you dare turn your back on me again". His voice was full of anger.

"And what are you going to do huh!? You don't understand the feelings I'm feeling !" The boy shouted struggling to get out of the now iron tight grip.

Levi's gripped was too tight to make sure that the boy will not be able to break free from it. "Why would I be able to understand if you won't say it?!" The corporal shouted.

"You wanna know ! Well I fucking love you you fucking bastard! " The lad shouted in levi's face his face now completely red. "You have no idea how I try to freaking forget my feelings. But I can't . Your there all the time and it fucking annoys me!" Eren ranted before stopping completely head hung "Is that the answer you wanted levi. Well fucking done you got what you wanted."

Levi was shocked with the boy's sudden confession. He released Eren from his grip. He just stared at the boy.

Realizing his now current freedom the boy ran away, tears forming at his eyes. "Guess he knows now" Eren said softly smiling sadly "Too bad he doesn't like me back." Once getting to his room Eren laid on his bed and cried .

Levi was left alone. He was thinking everything he just heard. He already knew that this time would come since he already noticed Eren's feeling towards him. But still... he can't say anything to the boy. Levi also has feelings, yes romantic feelings for Eren but he was holding back. He thought it was wrong. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he ran towards the boy's direction.

After he had stopped sobbing Eren decided to get his stuff and head towards the showers leaving a note of where he was . "I guess levi was right I do smell like horseshit"

Levi knocked on Eren's door. This was his first guess on Eren's whereabouts. He knocked again but no one was answering. He turned the knob and surprisingly it was unlocked. He entered the room and looked around but Eren was not there. He walked towards Eren's bed and saw the note. "He was taking a shower..." he mumbled. He quickly ran towards the shower room to look for the brat.

"Mmm the water feels nice" Eren mumbled, the hot water relaxing his aching muscles . Deciding that he had been in long enough Eren got out and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist .

(AN: This is around the point of where we disconnected so the rest from this point is done by me.)

After of going through endless corridors Levi had finally arrived to his assigned destination. swallowing hard the captain knocked on the door before hearing a "come in."

Finishing putting on the last piece of clean clothing Eren looked at the door that slowly opened, eyes widening the boy shakily spoke "Ca-captain?"

Softly shutting the door Levi sky blue eyes bore into Eren's meadow green one's.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Levi asked jaw slightly clenched.

"I think you and I both know that loving another male is wrong here. I mean look at Armin and Jean." Eren said a small frown on his face.

"Some words are better said out loud than kept quiet." The smaller male answered back now stepping towards the 10cm taller male.

"Excuse me?" Eren asked leaning slightly away from the oncoming male.

"Shut up idiot" Levi answered before silently placing his lips onto Eren's into a sweet kiss.

_"Their soft..."_

Opening his lips slightly Eren poked his tongue out signaling that Levi should do the same his hands wandering to Levi's lower after the males began fighting for dominance until ultimately Levi won.

_"He taste's like chocolate... it's intoxicating" _The corporal thought his tongue tasting every single part of the cavern that was Eren Jaeger.

Finally parting from lack of air one of the men broke the silence "Well that was ...um nice" The voice belonging to no other than Eren . Looking up Levi saw The taller's red face panting for breath, feeling his pants tightening he quickly grabbed Erens wrist and began dragging him to his room.

Wondering where the corporal was taking me I began to grow curious asking question's and being slightly on edge from the fact someone might end up seeing us and wonder what was we doing.

Sometime later The duo arrived at a room labeled "heichou's room" opening the door levi threw the lad onto the neatly made bed his eyes glossy with lust. Getting on his hands and knees Levi began crawling on top of Eren before kissing him again but more forcefully this time.

A fury of tongues and teeth clashing began and the dominance game started once more. This time Eren won, flipping the shorter over so he was towering over Levi he began to unbutton his captain's shirt . Breaking the kiss Eren began attacking the pale milky neck trying to find the others spot.

"E-Eren" Levi growled face slightly flushed.

Smirking Eren began to solely focus on that one spot licking sucking and biting until a big purple bruise began to form.

Tired with the teasing Levi flipped Eren over and took of his belt tying both of Eren's hand with it. After with one task done Levi ripped the others shirt open before leaning down flicking the other's nipple with his tongue and the other with his hand.

"H-heichou." Eren moaned out in pleasure.

"Please call me Levi _Er-en_" Levi said seductively before continuing to slide down lower , stopping at the trousers waistline Levi began to unbutton the button before unzipping the zipper his eyes never leaving Eren's.

Pulling down the other's trousers and boxer quickly he stared at the now proud member with hungry eyes , licking his lips in anticipation he placed his hand on the red bulging head and began to move his hand up and down. Moving his head back up to Eren's he placed his lips on Eren's for a third time.

"mm Levi " Eren groaned eyes shut tightly.

Breaking apart Levi slid down once again flicking Eren's nipples before reaching Eren's cock. slowly grasping the hilt Levi licked the tip before swallowing the whole thing.

" Levi ugh" Eren moaned gripping the straight ashy locks tightly with still tied together hands.

After hearing that Levi began to move his head back and forth swallowing the member as far as it would go while swishing his tongue around at the same time. Only moans and grunts could be heard for a while .

"ah-i'm gonna -I'm going to come...LEVI!" Eren cried out releasing hot white strings of semen panting from the amount of pleasure just given.

Letting go with a "_pop_" Levi eyes bored into Eren's as he swallowed and licked his cheeks , crawling back to him he whispered into the brunette's ear licking it seductively.

"Want a taste?"

swallowing hard he nodded. complying to his request Levi kissed Eren again but not taking any dominance letting the green eyed fellow to taste himself. After they broke Levi straddled the taller taking his shirt completely off and ripping off his trousers leaving him nude.

"you go commando?" Eren asked staring at Levi member wondering how the hell that _thing_ was meant to fit in him.

"feels more free." Levi simply answered before putting three finger on the brunette's lips "suck."

Eren took the fingers with no complaints sucking on them until the man on top of him deemed them good enough to use.

Un Straddling the boy Levi lifted the green eyed boy's lower half up before adding a finger into the tight hole.

Eren unused to the feeling began the squirm at the foreign object being inserted into him.

Ignoring the squirming Levi added a second finger and began to do a scissoring motion the stretch Eren out . soon a third finger was added and once deemed "stretched enough" Levi stopped and began to untie the belt so Eren could freely move around.

Holding hips in place Levi began to slowly push into Eren's heat. Erens hands shot up and gripped onto levi's shoulders making slight marks into the shoulder blades.

Once fully sheathed Levi groaned in pleasure at the fact the hole was just sucking him up.

Looking at Eren for permission he began to slowly move in and out slowly.

"god your so tight Eren" Levi groaned

Eren's nail's began to dig into Levi's back surely to leave a mark with all the other scars.

Soon enough the pace began to speed up and the groans became louder.

"L-Levi-i'm -gonna -gonna come" Eren panted barely able to speak from the growing white hot pleasure inside him.

"hold on a little longer" Levi grunted his thrusts becoming sloppier .

" Love you" Eren whispered

And with them words it was enough for both of them to go over the edge.

"LEVI!"

"EREN"

Panting and tired from the 'activity' both of them just layed there content with staying in this moment forever. Sadly fate did not want what they wanted as a messenger shouted all around that an emergency meeting was to be on now.

Sighing both of them tried to get up and gather thier clothes very slowly.

once changed the two exchanged a quick kiss before exiting Levi's room as captain and subordinate but as two people in love with each other.

**Holy shit I feel dirty now...anywhore this was my first smut fanfic and to be honest I want to go in the shower get clean then cry.(I read a so many feels doujinshi about levi and eren) any way I hope you enjoyed this one shot as it was a bitch to write .**

**p.s HOLY FUCK OVER 2,100 WORDS ADSFLKJIADSFLKIODJVHNVJBSFKJVIBFVBAIFBVFUIBIBVUIB **

**FOX**


End file.
